A Beautiful Woman, Who Loved an Ugly Man
by Meghan1998
Summary: Now a series of unrelated Rumbelle oneshots for whenever I need some Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Formerly known as I Told You So.


**Hey guys, so after Sunday night's emotional premiere I decided that I needed a Rumbelle fix, and then Monday morning, this came into my brain in the middle of French class and I had to write it down. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. Simple as that. You don't need to rub it in. **

I Told You So

I sat on the little, rundown bench where Henry's castle used to reside, watching the water. I had a sense that today would be the day my true love would be coming home.

The light, misty rain was clinging to my mahogany curls and without a jacket my arms were cold, my white shirt damp.

"Belle?" a voice asked from behind me.

Spinning around I saw that Dr. Hopper stood behind me, Pongo straining against his leather leash.

"Archie, what are you doing out here?" I asked, wondering if he knew I was out here instead of playing "Mayor" until Regina was back to take her position again.

"I'm on my lunch break and Pongo was getting antsy," he answered, walking over to sit beside me.

Pongo placed his head in my lap. I played absentmindedly with his spotted ears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmm?" I hummed, looking up from Pongo's black and white face.

"You miss him, you're worried about him, I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked again.

"He's coming home, I know it."

"Of course, but you can't just spend every lunch break and every evening until who knows what time sitting out here waiting for them to come back," he told me, sounding just like a therapist.

"Today is different," I told him.

Archie hummed in response.

"If I can't get you to go inside, could you at least put a jacket on? It is getting cold out here."

"Alright Archie, I'll put a jacket on, but I am not going to go sit in that black and white office. There are so many apples and horse statues."

"I have one last request before you go Belle," Archie said, rising from the bench.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried about what he wanted me to do.

"I want you to go to the diner and please eat something. I fear that Mr. Gold will not be happy to know that you have been skipping lunch since the day they left."

"Okay Archie, I'll get something for lunch at Granny's."

"I would hurry Belle."

I had run down to Granny's, eaten three quarters of a sandwich and drank down a glass of iced tea before rushing down to the mayoral office to grab my blue jacket before rushing off to the docks this time instead of the beach.

There was no bench to sit on at the docks so I sat on the edge of the concrete, my feet dangling over the icy, blue-grey waters.

I had decided to bring a book this time, along with a blanket. Wrapping myself in the blanket I flipped open the cover of _Romeo and Juliet_, trying to focus on the words and the story instead of looking for that big white sail coming into Storybrooke.

After reading the same sentence eight times, I gave up on trying to take my mind off of them and looked out towards the waves.

Time ticked slowly enough for me to think that the world wanted me to have a panic attack.

7:30. 7:45. 8:15. 9:00. By 9:45 I was sure they weren't coming and I had just been hopeful all day, just to be let down so much. I got up from the ground, wrapped the blanket tighter around myself and sighed.

Taking one last, desperately hopeful, look out into the setting sun, I found something that had not been there two minutes ago. A small black speck in the distance, only noticed by the light of the moon.

Slowly a large, off white sail came into view, then the colourful sides of the ship. Then I could see the figures that stood on the deck and I didn't bother to count how many, in my delirious hope that he was definitely there.

I dropped the blanket and my book, not really noticing or caring where they landed and stood on the edge of the dock, anxiously waiting for the giant pirate ship to dock so I could see my Rumpelstiltskin.

They came closer and closer and closer until it was close enough for me to reach out and touch the side of the ship.

Hook let the gangplank down until it hit the wooden dock and I stood directly beside it, not in the way, but so that when he came off I would be the first thing he could see. I watched as Hook carried an unconscious Regina off, Emma and Henry stumbled off the ship and David and Snow wandered off in an almost zombie like state.

"Where is he?" I asked, desperately looking around for Rumple.

"What do you mean?" David asked, Snow leaning on him, clutching at his hand.

"Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" I asked.

"Right here dearie," an accented voice said from behind me.

"Rumple!" I cried, rushing up the steps and jumping into his arms.

His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips crushed against mine. My hands tangled into his hair and I didn't ever want to let go.

"I knew you would come back," I sighed as he pulled away.

"Well, I guess the seer was wrong. Now if you don't mind, I would love to enjoy a hamburger and some iced tea, if you would join me?" Rumple asked, taking my hands in his and not creating space in between us.

"I would love to," I answered.

Half an hour later Rumple and I sat at Granny's, a plate in front of each of us filled with a burger and some French fries. There were half filled glasses of iced tea on the table and our hands were connected; resting on top of the table.

Looking around I spotted Ruby waiting tables, Snow, David, Emma and Henry were sitting at the counter, laughing happily. Hook at Regina were sitting in the far table in the back corner, slight smiles on their faces as they held hands and shared a slice of apple pie.

"What happened in Neverland?" I asked.

"Things that I shouldn't dare mention. What I will say is that we will not be seeing Greg and Tamara any time soon and Peter and Pan and his Lost Boys won't be a problem."

"I meant with Regina. Why was she unconscious when you got back?"

"We used a great deal of magic to get back here, and we had a nasty fight with the Lost Boys. Regina and Hook had some emotionally trying times on the ship. They have found their happy endings," Rumple said, lifting our connected hands to place a delicate kiss on my knuckles.

"I told you so."

"Pardon dearie?"

"I told you that I would see you again, and I am," I answered.

"Well, then I don't mind you bring right this time."

Snow, David, Emma and Henry had cleared out; Hook and Regina rose from their table and were walking towards the door. Their hands were linked and they stood close together. As they reached the door, Hook stopped, pulled Regina in close and placed a delicate, chaste kiss on her lips. Regina blushed furiously and smiled, showing all her perfect, white teeth.

"Happy endings are picture perfect," I sighed as I watched Storybrooke's newest perfect couple walk out of the diner and down the street towards the big white house on Mifflin Street.

"I couldn't agree more."

**Please review.**


End file.
